Hospital Beds
by Lily Shinku
Summary: Le sauvetage est une réussite. Presque. Alors qu'Haymitch voit Peeta se débattre, il décide de rendre une visite à une autre vainqueur, seule dans son lit d'hôpital.


Titre : Hospital Beds

Rating : T

Résumé : Le sauvetage est une réussite. Presque. Alors qu'Haymitch voit Peeta se débattre, il décide de rendre une visite à une autre vainqueur, seule dans son lit d'hôpital.

* * *

Le garçon était dans un sale état. De la fenêtre du couloir, Haymitch pouvait voir Peeta se débattre contre les liens qui le retenaient attaché à son lit. Les médecins ne savaient pas encore ce qui lui avait pris d'attaquer Katniss comme cela mais Haymitch suspectait une manipulation mentale. Snow était suffisamment tordu pour cela.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il songeait à l'état des vainqueurs qui lui avaient fait confiance pour la rébellion. Il n'était pas un chef de guerre. Tout ce qu'il savait faire était élaborer des plans en espérant qu'ils fonctionnent. Et il y avait toujours une chose à laquelle il ne pensait pas. Une foutue variable qui faisait tout foiré. Il avait espéré sauver et Katniss, et Peeta. La première était actuellement avec un collier de froid autour du cou, traumatisée à vie, car le second, endoctriné, avait essayé de la tuer. Ces enfants étaient sa responsabilité et il avait échoué.

Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, il devait également faire face aux regards dédaigneux des gens du Treize. Dépendant à l'alcool et bedonnant, Haymitch voyait bien dans leurs regards qu'il les dégoutaient. Inutile. Oisif. Répugnant. C'était sans doute ce que ces gens se disaient. En soit, ce n'était pas différent de ce que les gens du Douze avaient pensé durant les vingt-cinq années qui le séparaient de sa survie dans ses Jeux. Ici, dans le Treize, les regards étaient justes plus insistants, les murmures plus bruyants. L'aversion plus visible.

Et cette inutilité le tuait. A peine arrivé dans ce district, il avait dû faire face à ce qui avait bien failli le tuer. Le sevrage d'alcool n'était pas quelque chose avec lequel il fallait plaisanter, et il savait que durant la première semaine, il avait failli mourir plus d'une fois. Et il n'était toujours pas tiré d'affaire. Il savait que si quelqu'un lui remettait une bouteille entre les mains, il replongerait immédiatement. Entre sa dépendance et la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il se trouvait, Haymitch savait qu'un seul regard lui suffirait pour attraper cette bouteille et la vider.

Soupirant au vide de sa vie, Haymitch se décida à aller se coucher, sachant que rien ne pourrait plus changer dans la nuit. Les médecins travaillaient au cas de Peeta. Katniss était entre de bonnes mains, avec sa famille. Beetee était allé se coucher depuis quelques heures maintenant. Annie avait été examinée, et Finnick avait exceptionnellement été autorisé à dormir à ses côtés à l'hôpital. Et Johanna n'était pas encore réveillée.

Johanna, dont l'état était alarmant. Il avait rapidement vu les brancardiers l'emmener vers une salle de soin quand l'hovercraft avait atterri. Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait suffi à comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Squelettique, couverte de bleus et de lacérations, le crâne rasé et coupé, Johanna avait urgemment besoin de soins. Sa décision fut prise en un instant, et plutôt que de sortir de l'hôpital, Haymitch se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la chambre de Johanna. En entrant et voyant sa camarade, endormie dans son lit, Haymitch sentit son cœur se serrer. La vibrante gagnante des 71èmes Jeux, si féroce et pleine de vie, n'était plus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir désormais était une ombre, immobile, allongée dans un lit trop grand pour elle. Le seul son parvenant dans la pièce était l'électrocardiogramme, prouvant que Johanna continuait de vivre malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait subies.

Haymitch s'installa sur une chaise près d'elle et entreprit de chercher la main osseuse de son amie. Les doigts sur lesquels sa main se referma étaient glacés et rugueux. Fugacement, il pensa au nombre d'heures que cela prendrait aux médecins du Remake pour effacer les cicatrices, bleus et brulures qui parsemaient le corps de Johanna. Un malaise s'installa en lui. Il était responsable de cela. Il était responsable de l'état de Johanna. Il était l'instigateur de la rébellion, et c'était elle qui était blessée, et qui allait souffrir des conséquences. La main qu'il tenait était vierge de tout soin. Mais il pouvait voir que l'autre main de Johanna était perfusée, l'aiguille reliée à plusieurs poches de liquides nécessaires à sa guérison. Il reconnut facilement la poche de morphine, et celle d'antibiotiques, souvent utilisées sur les nouveaux vainqueurs après leurs victoires. De même, la solution d'eau sucrée était très reconnaissable, étant toujours utilisée pour conserver le débit des poches les plus petites. Plissant les yeux pour lire la dernière poche, Haymitch vit qu'il s'agissait d'un cocktail de différents éléments dont le corps avait besoin. Une poche nutritive. Qui, au contraire des autres poches, étaient reliée, non pas à la perfusion dans la main de Johanna, mais à son nez. Le tube devait passer par les voies nasales pour atteindre l'œsophage.

Attiré par le changement de rythme dans la respiration de Johanna et l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque, Haymitch posa délicatement sa main au dessus du lit, voyant le réveil imminent de la patiente. Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent quelques instants avant que son corps ne se tende et qu'elle ne laisse échapper à faible gémissement. Sa tête roula sur le côté, laissant apparaître les bleus vraisemblablement causés par un poing de droitier. Puis peu à peu, les yeux de Johanna s'ouvrirent, et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Tu es en sécurité. » Murmura doucement Haymitch, pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Endormie dans une cellule au Capitole, et se réveillant dans un hôpital, incapable de savoir où elle était. « Tu es dans le district Treize. » Continua-t-il à mesure que Johanna s'éveillait. « A l'hôpital. Une équipe de secours est venue vous chercher au Capitole. Toi, Annie et Peeta. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

« Pour combien de temps ? » La voix de Johanna n'était qu'un murmure presque inaudible. Ses lèvres remuaient difficilement et Haymitch voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Et pourtant elle marquait un point. Pour combien de temps seraient-ils en sécurité dans le Treize ? Jusqu'à leur anéantissement par le Capitole ? Jusqu'à leur victoire ? Et après quoi ? Alors Haymitch haussa les épaules et lui répondit honnêtement.

« Je n'en sais rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'on n'ait plus aucune utilité. »

Johanna émit un faible rire qui la fit grimacer de douleur. « Comme si j'avais une quelconque utilité, dans cet état. »

Instinctivement, Haymitch reprit la main couchée de Johanna. Trop vite. Johanna la retira tout aussi vivement, le corps rigide, la respiration saccadée et la peur cachée dans ses yeux. Haymitch se morigéna. Il était un vainqueur, il connaissait cet instinct. Se protéger, coûte que coûte. La peur des contacts humains. La peur de la violence des coups. Et il n'osait imaginer les violences qu'elle avait subies aux mains du Capitole durant toutes ces semaines.

« Désolé. »

« Ça va. Foutus réflexes. »

« Ça ira mieux. »

« Vraiment ? » Souffla Johanna, sarcastique. Elle rapprocha néanmoins sa main de la sienne, qu'il avait laissée sur le côté du lit. Une offre de paix. Un effort dans la bonne direction.

« Espérons. » Répondit Haymitch en prenant délicatement la main de Johanna dans les siennes. Sentant le froid qui en émanait, il commença à la frictionner doucement pour la réchauffer.

« Raconte moi. » Demanda Johanna.

Alors Haymitch lui raconta tout. Comment ils avaient récupéré Katniss, Beetee et Finnick. Comment il avait bataillé avec Heavensbee pour les récupérer, elle et Peeta, même Enobaria et Brutus si c'était possible, mais que l'approche d'hovercrafts du Capitole avait rendu cela impossible. Les semaines de sevrage d'alcool. L'avancée de la rébellion. Le fonctionnement du Treize. Les demandes de Katniss concernant le sauvetage des vainqueurs au Capitole. Puis le silence, durant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Johanna assimilait les informations.

« Helios est mort. » Murmura Johanna à un moment. « Jakob et Lex aussi. Wallace. Agatha. Watt. Elektra. Sunny aussi, je crois. » Avec difficulté, elle serra ses doigts autour des mains d'Haymitch. Son cœur se serra. Tous ces vainqueurs, ses amis. « Je… les autres… je ne sais pas… » Morts pour la rébellion, sans que personne ne le sache. Plus vraiment acceptés dans leurs districts, pas vraiment acceptés au Capitole. Une famille de cinquante neuf personnes avant. Combien seraient-ils à la fin de cette guerre ? Combien de vainqueurs étaient encore retenus prisonniers au Capitole, entre les mains de Snow ?

« Lyme mène la rébellion dans le Deux. » Rapporta Haymitch, tentant de changer de sujet. Concentrer Johanna sur des sujets plus réjouissants était mieux pour sa guérison. Dans un coin de son esprit, Haymitch se dit qu'il faudrait sans doute qu'il prévienne un médecin du réveil de Johanna, mais, égoïstement, il souhaitait passer plus de temps avec elle. Il n'avait pas sommeil, et il rechignait à laisser Johanna seule. « Elle a même réussi à recruter Silver. »

Johanna rit, toussa puis grimaça. « Pas une mince affaire. » Le jeune Silver, vainqueur des 72èmes Jeux, était en effet ce que le Deux faisait de mieux en matière de tribut. Lyme avait dû se surpasser pour le rallier à leur cause.

« En effet. » Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux avant qu'Haymitch ne reprenne la parole. « Je devrais aller chercher un médecin. Qu'il puisse t'examiner et adapter ton traitement. » Puis il commença à se lever.

La main de Johanna se resserra violement autour de la sienne. « Non ! » Ses grands yeux bruns s'étaient tellement écarquillés qu'Haymitch pouvait facilement discerner le cercle doré autour de sa pupille dilatée. L'électrocardiogramme s'affola. « Pas maintenant. » Le supplia-t-elle.

La peur de se retrouver seule dans un milieu inconnu. Il pouvait comprendre. Haymitch se rassit et recommença à frictionner la main de Johanna. Il semblait que peu importait la chaleur qu'il tentait de lui apporter, elle ne se réchauffait pas. Peut-être que son corps avait cessé de retenir la chaleur, trop faible pour cela. Il avait lu quelque chose comme cela il y avait quelques années, et tenta de se remémorer ce que le livre disait.

« Quel jour sommes nous ? » La voix de Johanna, légèrement endormie, le tira de ses pensées. La morphine faisait de nouveau effet. A moins que ce ne fut l'épuisement général de son corps.

« Vu l'heure, nous sommes le samedi 30 août. »

« J'ai perdu le compte à un moment. » Murmura Johanna. Elle frissonnait maintenant, malgré le nombre de couvertures qui la recouvrait. C'était sûr maintenant, elle ne générait plus sa propre chaleur. Il devait appeler un médecin, au moins pour renouveler les perfusions. Celle de nutriments semblait désormais vide et celle de morphine s'en approchait. Et peut-être une solution saline ou sucrée chaude pour la réchauffer. « Le Capitole organise toujours de supers anniversaires. »

Haymitch sursauta à cela et calcula les jours. Johanna avait passé le cap des vingt-deux ans dans une cellule du Capitole, deux semaines auparavant. Ses geôliers s'en étaient sûrement donnés à cœur joie, sous les ordres de Snow. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses anniversaires passés au Capitole. Ces moments où il souhaitait plus que n'importe quoi être dans le Douze. Imaginer la torture que Johanna avait dû subir pour son anniversaire le rendit nauséeux et il porta une de ses mains à sa tête, effleurant son bonnet qui ne le quittait plus depuis son arrivée au Treize. Certains endroits du district étaient assez froids et avec les changements de température que son corps subissait avec le sevrage d'alcool, le bonnet gris, chèrement gagné, était le bienvenu. Mais en regardant Johanna, il se dit que certaines personnes en auraient plus besoin que lui.

Mu d'une impulsion soudaine, Haymitch retira alors son bonnet et le manipula doucement autour de la tête de Johanna pour lui enfiler. « Joyeux anniversaire, poupée. »

Johanna lui sourit. « Une poupée disloquée alors. »

« Mais une poupée quand même. »

D'un sourire entendu et nostalgique, ils se remémorèrent Cecelia. C'était à la naissance de sa seconde fille, son dernier enfant, qu'Haymitch avait commencé à appeler Johanna poupée. La jeune femme avait offert à la nouvelle mère une poupée de chiffon, faite main, habillée à la mode du Sept. Cecelia et elle avaient alors parlé poupée pendant des heures, à tel point qu'Haymitch les avaient chassées du salon commun aux mentors, râlant sur les mères et les poupées qui ne savaient pas se taire.

Johanna s'endormait de nouveau. Le rythme cardiaque ralentissait, tout comme sa respiration et les frissonnements s'étaient arrêtés. Elle était toujours froide, mais semblait se réchauffer. Haymitch se leva alors et entreprit d'aller chercher un médecin avant d'aller lui-même se coucher. Il avait atteint la porte quand la voix de Johanna l'arrêta.

« Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour la compagnie… Le sauvetage… Pour tout ce que tu as fait… Pour moi et les autres. »

Haymitch sourit. Il n'était peut-être pas si inutile si Johanna trouvait matière à le remercier.

« Repose toi. »

« Tu sais… Pour un mentor… Tu devrais… Suivre tes propres conseils. »

« J'y vais de ce pas, poupée. De ce pas. »

Haymitch rit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Johanna ira mieux, avec le temps. En attendant, Haymitch rajouta mentalement une ligne de visite à son emploi du temps. Et une visite à la buanderie. Johanna apprécierait sans doute une écharpe assortie à son nouveau bonnet.


End file.
